Hospital
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: The night after the heist, Kelly falls off the roof of the school and is taken to hospital. When amnesia takes over her life, she doesn't know who she can trust, and an enemy begins to use her as their puppet. Will she be able to rebuild her mind? KLASH
1. Plummeting

Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinian's

**FLASH'S POV:**

How did this happen? I honestly don't know. It's so devastating.  
One moment I was in my car, perfectly content. The next I was in a hard, plastic chair, praying that the most important thing to me would live.

I have no Idea how it happened. I drove down to the school after changing out of the hideous Gerhardt outfit into my normal clothes. The sun had set, and most of the girls were inside, dancing to the school song. I got out of the car, searching for Kelly, knowing full well that, after the first few songs, Kelly would slip out and wait for me. I craned my neck, looking up at the roof of the building.  
A horror awaited me.  
Kelly was plummeting towards the ground from the top of the roof. I wanted to rush over and grab her, to help her, but I was frozen to the spot. Her hands flew out and caught a window ledge about three stories up and she tried to haul herself up onto it, but her fingers were slipping. I was about to get help, when she lost her grasp on the stone.  
"Kelly!" I yelled.  
Her head turned. "Flash!" she screamed before she hit the ground.

The bright lights of the ambulance filled the school entrance. Several people rushed out towards Kelly's body and pulled the weak girl onto a stretcher. She was so still…  
_She can't be dead._ I told myself.  
But I wasn't that sure.  
The ambulance doors were shutting now. I rushed up to the man.  
"Please. Let me in. I have to be with her." I begged the man.  
"Sorry, but it's not the best Idea right now." He said, slamming the door shut.  
Angrily, I pounded on the back but they ignored me and drove away. In the light of the siren, I thought I saw an old Rolls Royce disappear into the trees.

I followed the ambulance as quickly as possible in my car. When I got there, they had already taken Kelly away somewhere.  
"Miss!" I yelled across the waiting room to a nurse with a clip-board.  
"Please keep your voice down!" she snapped at me, walking over. "What do you want?"  
"I need to see Kelly Jones. Right now."  
"Kelly Jones…" the nurse looked down at her clipboard. "Teenage girl? Short, black hair? Snake tattoo?"  
The description of my angel made me want to cry at the thought of never seeing her again.  
I nodded, mouth dry.  
"She's in the emergency ward, through there."  
I started off in that direction when the Nurse grabbed my shoulder.  
"Are you a blood relative?" she asked me.  
"No, but…"  
"Only blood relatives can see the patient right now." The Nurse told me. "You'll be able to see her in about two days, but right now her condition is bad and only blood relatives can see her."  
"WHAT?" I yelled at the woman. Two days? I'd die of worry before then.  
"Please keep your voice down or you will be escorted from the hospital." The woman hissed before strutting back to her desk. "I suggest you go back home, Mister." She told me, looking me up and down before muttering, thinking that I couldn't hear, "If you have one."  
My hands clenched into fists. "I'm not going anywhere until I can see her!" I growled, sitting down in one of the chairs promptly. I could have sworn the nurse rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

_Her condition is bad…_ Those words echoed in my head for the next eight hours, the most painful of my life. I couldn't stop replaying Kelly's fall in my head, the sight of her body, limp and slightly mangled, on the ground. I loved this girl, she was my life, and what would I do if she died?  
I sat there while people came and went in the waiting room. Pain stabbed my inside along with fear and worry. I didn't eat or drink or even doze off. I just sat there, wondering if my angel would cease to bring joy to everyone.  
Finally, after eight torturous hours, I couldn't take it anymore. I left my seat and rushed down the passage towards Kelly's room. When I got there, a doctor stood outside.  
"I need to see her, NOW!" I yelled at him.  
"Are you a blood relative?' he asked me.  
I couldn't help screaming.  
"No! What is it with you hospital jerks and blood relatives?" I yelled.  
"Miss Jones' condition is terrible right now, and…"  
"So what?" I yelled. "Look, Mister. This girl is everything to me. She's my life. I'm totally, one hundred percent, head over heels in love with her. And if she were to die…  
Look, I need to see her. She'll want to see me. When she fell off the roof- the last word she said before she hit the ground was my name. Please, you've got to let me in."  
"Alright, but I must warn you that her condition is bad…"  
My heart skipped a beat.  
"Though it could have been much worse."  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"She's unconscious, though not in a coma. Fortunately there's no damage to her skull or brain at all, and she is very lucky not to be paralysed, but all her limbs are badly broken and will take long to heal, and she is very badly bruised." With that, he opened the door and ushered me in.  
"Kel." I whispered quietly, shocked by what I saw.

She looked so… broken.  
All her limbs were encased in plaster, strapped up slightly. Her face looked paler than usual, thinner, her cheekbones jutting out and her eyes rimmed with dark shadows, her hair hanging limply onto it and making it look even whiter. Luckily for her, her face was the only part of her body that wasn't covered in huge bruises so bad that they were almost black. These huge bruises covered every visible space on her body (Apart from her face, like I said), reaching under her casts and hospital gown. There were a few gashes covered with bandages on her lower neck and arms.  
Yet she was still the most beautiful thing in the world to me, and it hurt to see her like this. If I had arrived a few minutes earlier, been with her, stopped her from falling…  
It sounded cliché, but I believed that her condition was my fault.  
I pulled the chair in the room towards her bed without taking my eyes off her, knowing full well that there would be no sleep for me for a while, in case she woke up and I wasn't there.  
Sitting down, I sighed.  
It was going to be a long night.


	2. I don't know you

Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinian's

**Annabelle POV:**

It was really late, but I had lost all track of time. Somehow, my energy source didn't run out, and I just danced the night away. First years came and went, going off to bed for a few hours, then returning more hyper than ever. Laughing, I stepped out for a drink with Chelsea, chatting happily. Chelsea poured some kind of liquor into the glasses and I sipped experimentally, recognising it as whiskey. I gulped it down, the taste adding to my hyped up, insane mood. Chelsea told a joke I barely remember. It wasn't at all funny, but we doubled over with laughter, snorting away. I was still laughing when the phone rang beside me, and I picked it up.  
"Hello?" I said between giggles.  
"Hello, Fritton." Flash said solemnly. "Seen Kelly at all tonight?"  
"Actually, no. " I sat up and stopped laughing instantly.  
"Well I have." his voice was blank, stripped of emotion. "Annabelle, do you remember where she was last going?"  
This started to panic me. "Yes. She was going..."  
"To the roof." he finished.  
"Yes." I whispered. Whatever was going on, it was serious.  
"Fought so."  
"Flash, what happened?" the panic rose in my voice, evident by how quickly I was speaking. "Where is she now? What's going on?"  
He sighed, and when he came back on again, his voice was no longer blank, but full of pain. "She's in hospital. In a mild coma. She's lucky not to have a broken spine, neck or skull, but they're the only bones not broken. "  
"What?" I gasped. My brain was having a hard time registering this.  
"She fell off the roof. You probably couldn't hear with the party going on and all, but the ambulance came a few hours ago."  
"No." I breathed, the tears starting to form in my eyes. "Is she-"  
"She's not dead!" he snapped, but he sounded like he was reassuring himself rather than me. "I mean, she hasn't got brain damage, and it could have been a lot worse, but still-" his voice broke off, and he sounded like he was choking back sobs. "I mean, just pass it on, will ya?"  
"I will." I whispered.  
"Thanks, Fritton." he sniffed a bit. When he spoke again, it was more quiet. "Why her?"  
"Flash-" I started to comfort him, but the phone disconnected. I sat in silence, in disbelief of the hideous truth. The phone felt like a million tons in my hand, like the black plastic was steel. It slid out of my hand slowly, clattering onto the floor.  
"Annabelle?" Chelsea came forward. "What happened?"  
I opened my mouth to speak, but all that emitted was a small squeak. Shaking, I tore a chunk of paper across, and messily jotted down the details of Kelly's accident. My writing was terrible, but somehow Chelsea understood the shaky scribble. Her eyes widened, her red lips popping open. In a flash of blonde curls, she whisked into the other room, standing angrily in the doorway. "Stop!" she yelled, causing no reaction. Furiously, she darted up on stage and yanked the microphone from a confused singer.  
"STOP IT!" she roared, sounding very unlike her usual self. The hall fell silent, and we turned to stare at her.  
"Flash phoned." she said loudly, evident worry in her voice. "He told Annabelle about Kelly's whereabouts."  
People looked confused, while Chelsea gulped, obviously finding it hard to say the words.  
Then she sighed, her voice sounding pained and weary. "She's in the hospital."

* * *

**KELLY'S POV:**

In my head, I saw strange and unfamiliar images. I could see stairs, see an unfamiliar girl climbing them. The girl looks across a high point, the sun currently setting. More mismatched images flash across my mind- hands, not the hands of this unfamiliar girl, but rough hands, male hands. The girl screams, but the hands come closer, grabbing her, yanking her towards the edge... An image of the ground, getting closer and closer...  
Then blackness. Just blackness. Nothing else, only darkness. This scared me- was I dead? I strained to remember dying, strained to remember _anything_, but all I could see were those images, and darkness.  
Something touched me, very lightly. A voice muttered something I didn't understand. Then, more loudly, said "Kelly?"  
Kelly. What did that mean? Was it someone's name?  
Was it _my_ name?  
More voices, louder still. "Kelly? Can you hear us?"  
Kelly- that must be my name. I wanted to tell whoever those people are that I can hear them, but somehow I couldn't. I didn't seem to have control of my mouth any more.  
Someone touched me more heavily, and I realised that they must be touching my hand.  
"Kelly." A male voice said in my ear. "Come on, Kelly, you gotta make this. Please- just squeeze my hand or some'fink."  
I forced some kind of movement into my body, forced a part I assumed were my fingers to move. There was a loud sigh of relief.  
"Try and open your eyes." Someone said loudly. I tried, tried to force them to open, tried to move my weary eyelids. At first, nothing happened. I tried again, and again, until they lifted sleepily, and my blurred focus turned clear and sharp again.  
"Oh, Kelly!" Someone cried, and threw themself into my open arms. Why were my arms open? I tried to move them, then yelped as pain tore through me. I looked down at whoever was in my arms- a girl, with thick, brown, corkscrew curls and wide eyes. I was silent, trying to remember her name.  
No such luck.  
"Hi... er..."  
Her face popped up, eyes wide in alarm. "Annabelle."  
"Annabelle. Yeah, sorry, Annabelle." I expected the name to bring a rush of memories back, but I was unable to. Who was this girl? Was she my sister? My cousin? My friend?  
If shook my head, terrified. Had I lost my entire memory?  
A man pushed forward, his tanned face worried. Dark eyes, half hidden by a hat and thick hair, searched my face.  
"Kelly." he said slowly. "Are you Ok?"  
"Um... Yeah, I think so." I told them what they wanted to hear, yet it was a lie. But if I could hold on, pretend I remembered, maybe it would come back...  
There was a sigh of relief from the others, but the man didn't look satisfied.  
"Kel, do you remember at all how you fell?" he probed.  
"Um..." I closed my eyes, combing my throbbing head for the memory of something, _anything_...  
_Hands... rough... the ground getting closer... a thud... pain... darkness...  
_My eyes jerked open. "I think... I think I fell... somewhere high..."  
The man stared deep into my eyes, his own full of sorrow. "What else do you remember, Kel?" he whispered. I shook my head desperately.  
"I don't remember anything about my fall. Please..." My eyes widened- I'd slipped up, I couldn't remember his name- they'd realise that I'd lost my memory now...  
"Please, guys." I continued. "Please, I need some sleep. But thanks, erm, Annabelle." I clung onto the only name of theirs I knew, trying desperately to bluff them so that they thought I remembered. I didn't know at all who these people were, but they seemed to care, and I couldn't hurt them like that. But the girl called Annabelle's eyes widened, and I wondered what I'd done wrong.  
"You only call me Belle..." she gasped. "Ever since my makeover, you've only called me Annabelle once!"  
_Damn!_ The man pressed his face further towards mine. "You don't remember anything, do you?" his tone was full of hurt. "You've lost it all, haven't you Kel?"  
"No!" I cried stubbornly. "Of course I haven't!" But I was trying to reassure myself more than them. If I could just hold on, maybe it would come back.  
"Then just tell me one thing." The man demanded. "What is my name?"  
My lips burst open, but no sound exited. I tried to remember, tried so hard that pain ripped through every face of my brain. Yet there was nothing other than the few images of hands and falling, and the present. Names I'd heard before flashed across my open mind, yet none of them I could apply to this man. A choke tore from my open mouth, and tears began to form in my eyes.  
"I- I don't know."

* * *

**Wow. I haven't updated this in AAAAAAAAAAGES. I wonder if anyone will actually r&r...  
Well, if you do, thanks a lot! I PROMISE to update more quickly!  
**


	3. Insults without regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinian's

* * *

**Flash Pov:**

She didn't know. She didn't know me.

I stared into the eyes of the girl who, to me, was the centre of my universe. Kelly, Kelly Jones, the feisty teenager who had kept me on my toes for so many years. But there was nothing there apart from fear; no depth, no head-girl leadership, no devious plots or intelligent thoughts. No... Kelly.  
Not any more.  
My heart ripped apart as I saw the confusion and hurt on her face. Surely she was scared- that was natural, I supposed. After all, for all she knew, she was with strangers, injured badly. Yet it seemed so... Wrong. The old Kelly would have been joking about everything, a stubborn look of indepedence on her face even though every bone in her body was broken. The doctors had taken more tests and scans in the last few days, and her condition was far worse than they had originally told me when she was first admitted. Scans and X-rays had discovered new damage, cracks and fractures than the doctors first picked up. Adding to that, more bruises had blossomed- on her face, this time, making it swollen and pigmented.

_Lucky there's no spinal cord fractures... Minor internal injuries... Several broken bones, each limb fractured severely... Slipped discs... Cracked skull... Concussion... Luckily, the C.T. scan showed no brain damage... Dislocations... Bruisings..._

The words of the almost-indifferent doctor haunted me. I'd been worried for days, now, that Kelly wouldn't wake up, and that she'd die... I'd hate that, want to die too. But this, this was so much worse. Kelly barely existed- her mind was almost erased, now. Gone. It was like she'd disappeared for good, an empty shell left behind. Sure, she could still learn and function and become head girl again. But I'd have to live looking into her eyes, knowing she was gone, and that the memories she'd had, each moment we'd spent together, was all but lost. And I would have no one to share them with.  
I pulled away from the unfamiliar girl in the bed, the un-Kelly, and found my way to the door, slamming it in fury. Before it had even closed, Chelsea was behind me.  
"Flash." she snapped. "What's the deal?"  
I sighed. "I'm not going to crowd the bl***y stranger in there!" I shot back. "I don't know her'!"  
Chelsea's jaw dropped in disbelief. "How can you say that?" she gawked, clenching her manicured hands into fists. "She's Kelly! I would have thought _you _of all people would care about and support her the most! I thought you liked her! I thought you... Loved her!"  
I turned around, giving her a sharp glare. " I loved _Kelly._ Kelly Jones. And that-" I pointed at the door. "Is not Kelly."

* * *

Somehow, I found myself returning to the room. The girls were crowded around the strange one in the hospital bed, talking to her gently. Her nervous eyes hit mine, but I looked away gruffly.  
"Flash Harry." She spoke in an unfamiliar voice, timid and uncertain. I shuddered when she said my name, and refused to look at her.  
"You've learnt me name." I spoke in a low, slurred monotone. "Good."  
"I think... I think maybe Kelly and Flash need to be alone." Annabelle said, nudging the other girls. I knew she was trying to be kind, and give us a moment- I would have been glad of it when I was with Kelly. But I didn't want to be left in a room with a stranger, particularly not one who had erased Kelly's mind and stolen her body- in a way, at least. I gave her a look, but she smiled halfheartedly, and it was clear that she misunderstood my look-that she thought I was telling her she didn't need to, rather than the truth; I didn't WANT to be alone with her. Yet the girls vacated the room, and I was left to face the imposter. She looked at me warily, trying to smile. I turned away, sickened by the mere sight of her.  
"Harry..." I snorted- she was wrong. She'd never called me Harry, and it was another cruel reminder that she wasn't Kelly.

"Look, I'm SO sorry. The others told me that we... We were close to each other."

I shook my head. "No. KELLY and I were close."

"I am..."

"No, you're NOT!" I was yelling now, furious. How DARE she think that she was Kelly! "You may have her body, but you've lost everything that makes her Kelly!" I turned to see tears in her eyes... GOOD. She deserved it.  
"I think I'll get a drink." I growled, stalking off down the corridor. I passed the girls as I did, and automatically the quizzical looks and curious questions followed me as they tottered after me on their stilettos. But I wasn't in the mood today... not now, not ever.  
"Leave me alone." I muttered gruffly, pushing past them. But the irksome totties persisted.  
"What happened, Flash?"  
"Did she faint?"  
"Did she die?"  
"No," My voice raised once again, and now I was really irritated.  
"Did you kiss?" This last squeal was from an overemphatic Chelsea, who was now at my shoulder. Rage boiled up inside me, and I turned viciously towards her. My teeth gritted together, and I glared at her.  
"NO!" I roared, so loudly that several people in the hospital retreated from their rooms to stare curiously. "GET LOST, YOU BL***Y SLUTS!"  
The totties all squeaked simultaneously and departed like frightened mice. Served 'em right. But Annabelle persisted confidently, getting a determined I'm-going-to-find-out-or-else look on her face.  
"Flash," she began to soothe. "Look, I know we're upset about Kelly, but she will recover and..."  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?" I yelled at her. Stupid girl. Why wouldn't she understand? My anger was rising at an alarming pace now, and I felt a twisted urge to insult her, which I gave way to. "You think you know everything," I hissed snidely. "But you, stupid Fritton, don't know anything."  
Annabelle opened her mouth the rebut my statements, but I continued before the breath left her painted lips.  
"You just waltzed in and expected we'd all treat you like you belonged at St T's- let alone deserved to be there." Yes, good- the hurt was blossoming in her face every second. But in my state of anger, I wanted to twist the knife in further. I leaned closer in to her face- it was shaking slightly so her curls jiggled, but she still didn't flinch.  
"Fritton, we ALL curse the day you entered our school. Every one of us says we hate you." This was entirely untrue, but Annabelle froze, a tiny choked gasp leaving her lips; she believed it. "And," I finished. "We all want you to pack up your bags and get lost, you bl***y b***h."  
Annabelle tried to compose her face, but her lip trembled and a few tears she wasn't able to conceal flooded her brown eyes. Then she was off, the pace of her heels clicking faster and faster as she began to sprint. I didn't watch her leave or let myself feel any remorse. I just thundered away, out the general hospital, ignoring the car waiting for me in the parking lot and instead traipsing dank side-streets that were unfamiliar to me until I found a run down, lowly pub with blacked out windows and peeling paint. I stormed in, past lewd drunkards spilling lager down their grimy shirts and towards the dimly lit bar-front. The gruff bar man gave a grunt, and I barked out the order for a double vodka. He gave me a dusty shot glass, and I tipped it vertically onto my mouth so that beads of the liquid poured down my face and splashed onto my clothes. I ordered another, and another, and my speech grew more slurred. I tried to wipe the images of a blank, memory-deprived Kelly from my mind. But no matter how much strong alcohol I consumed, the memory of the past event lurked there, ready to spring as soon as I resurfaced from my vodka-induced stupor. As my head finally knocked onto the counter and my eyes closed, the weight of the drinks pressing into my consciousness, the last thing I saw as I passed out was Kelly's face, unknowing and confused.  
Then the world blacked out.


End file.
